


Grief

by Kira_K



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 4C, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John deals with grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! Episode tag to 4C.

Life would be easier if one simply forgot to feel. While easier did not necessarily meant happier it certainly meant less painful. After all, if one did not have friends then it did not hurt to lose them. 

John was way too familiar with grief; he skipped disbelief and bargaining sinking right into depression before life made him move on. (Anger was something he rarely allowed himself to feel. Anger made him rash; made him lethal and careless. He still searched for a new gun that wouldn’t clog for the next time he was blindsided by his own fury.) 

He had to credit Holly for reaching acceptance. She was a fresh breath of air; she was caring, loving, and it would have been an injustice from the world if she could never smile at another passenger. John was not sure he could still reach out and touch other souls but they connected with quick smiles and with her heroic save with the coffee pot. John saved her and 130 other who flew with her; and when he brought their drinks he thought Joss would be delighted to find another woman who drank the bitter-sweet gin and tonic. 

Holly gave him her e-mail address. It was less personal than a phone number (he would not have accepted that) but it still meant the world. He promised to write. She laughed at him. John, surprised, felt a smile tugging at his lips. They parted ways before the second round, before John felt whole again; but then that stage was never included in the Kübler-Ross model.


End file.
